Amy Rose'The Babysitter
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose'is tasked to babysit the younger Smashers while all the older Smashers head out for the night. Is Amy capable of handling the likes of the Villagers, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, the Lumas, the Ice Climbers, Pichu, Toon Link, the Pikmin, Squirtle, Megaman, Kirby, and the younger Assist Trophies like Ashley and Starfy? Or will she lose her quills and her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Amy Rose The Hedgehog in..._

**Amy Rose'The Babysitter  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

The Super Smash Bros Mansion, relocated to Earthbound's Fourside due to Link, Marth, and Roy playing around with fire too much in the Kongo Jungle, was needing someone to look after it, or more specifically the younger Smashers as all of the older Smashers were heading out for a night trip to the mall.

The only question is... who would look after the mansion?

"Someone needs to look after the kids while us mature folks head out." Ike remarked as he flexed his muscles.

Princess Zelda scoffed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "I wouldn't call all of us mature..."

"I wouldn't call any of us mature. Look at the way we treat this fucking place." Samus Aran pinpointed out as she pointed at the hallway with a pin in her right hand, it being a complete mess as the kids were running down it with glee.

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as he folded his small yellow arms together. "I concur. This mansion gets destroyed in a daily basis."

Pit sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Well all right, I guess that's a fair assumption. But who has what it takes to make this place look right?"

Everyone looked at each other as they took moments to think, with one of them getting an idea.

"...I got the perfect solution!" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

Later...

"Hi, everyone!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she waved to all the older Smashers, giggling at Sonic as she moved her fingers slowly. "Hey Sonic, my cutie wuvie hedgie..."

"_AMY!?_" All of the Smashers exclaimed in shock as they turned to Peach with horrified expressions on their face.

Peach giggled as she innocently touched her fingertips together. "What? Us girly girls have to stick together."

"Right on, sister!" Amy remarked as she gave Peach a hug, followed by a high five and then a butt bump, both of them letting out cute little poots as they giggled in response, with Amy going back to being in front of all the older Smashers.

"Well this is pleasant." Shadow The Hedgehog sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms together.

"Tell me about it." Waluigi added as he placed his right hand on his face, his left hand on his right elbow.

Sonic The Hedgehog groaned as he slapped his forehead with his left hand. "Of all my friends, why Amy?"

"Because I'm qualified to be a babysitter!" Amy stated as she pointed at herself proudly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Samurai Goroh scoffed as he pointed his sword at her. "How much do you think you can handle?"

"More than you, assist trophy boy!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked Samurai Goroh on the head with it, injuring him in the process.

"Dude! Seriously?" Saki remarked as he helped Samurai Goroh back up, glaring at Amy. "What is with you and hammers?"

"It's my go to weapon, of course." Amy boasted as she winked.

King DeDeDe rolled his eyes as he rubbed his own, remarking, "Well my mallet is much better than yours..."

"I can carry it everywhere with me without having to hold it like an idiot." Amy replied as she snapped her fingers, making King DeDeDe furious as several of the Smashers chuckled, with Amy placing her hands on her hips. "Anyway, as you can tell, I'm a pretty swell all around girl who can managed to cope with any situation. Besides, I can handle kids quite easily!"

"...But you're a kid yourself." Luigi remarked as he adjusted his green cap. "Aren't you supposed to be twelve?"

"Maybe. But I do know that I'm not a creepy Italian plumber that's afraid of anything that moves." Amy remarked as she folded her arms together.

"Ooh, burn!" Wario screamed as he laughed at Luigi, pointing at him.

Luigi sighed as he lowered his head in disappointment. "Good point."

"Don't worry about it-a, bro." Mario remarked as he tried to comfort Luigi, who sighed in response.

"...Right. Anyway, we'll be back shortly. Or sooner than you expect. Regardless, pray tell that you don't get destroyed with the mansion," Master Hand remarked as he handed Amy a list, turning to the pink hedgehog and pointing at her, "And if anything does happen, just remember-"

"That I'm responsible and any repercussions will be on me, yadda yadda yadda." Amy remarked as she rolled her eyes, tilting her head while doing so. "Can you go now? I want to prove my worth that I can handle some Smashers."

"...Absolutely." Master Hand growled in annoyance as he continued, moving his fingertips about. "And one more thing, be sure that they're-"

"Going to bed early, yeah yeah." Amy remarked with a yawn as she stretched her arms. "Are ya done now, gramps?"

"_**WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE?**_" Master Hand bellowed angrily as thunder boomed, clenching himself into a fist.

Awkward silence as everyone froze with fear, not knowing what would happen next, with Crazy Hand literally freezing in an ice block. Several seconds later, Master Hand calmed down, patting Amy on the head.

"With that out of the way, be sure to have fun, and remember, keep the kids in check." Master Hand stated as he pointed at Amy.

Amy stuck her tongue out playfully as she held her hands behind her back. "Oh come now, don't worry about it. Have no fear, 'cuz Amy Rose is here!"

It was then that a loud explosion was heard, loud enough to shake the mansion, followed by glass breaking as crying was then heard, with the crying coming from Popo and Ness, who got bruises from the broken glass, followed by laughter from the Villager. All of the older Smashers looked at Amy as she nervously chuckled, wrapping her arms around the back of her head.

"D-don't worry, I totally got this," Amy remarked as another explosion shook the house, with Diddy Kong screaming as his entire body was on fire, running past Amy from behind.

"_OUR DONUTS!_" Jigglypuff and Ganondorf both exclaimed in horror as they held each other, being distraught as they were dragged away by Lucario and Bowser.

Amy waved goodbye to the older Smashers as she felt a bit conflicted, turning around and facing the madness that waited her.

"Ehehehe... this will be a cinch, just like back home..." Amy remarked as she squinted her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I know Sonic and Shadow told me tales about this place, but they didn't specify how bad it would be..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was trying to keep the Lumas from crying as she gathered them all in Jigglypuff's room, placing as many of them down in the soft bean bags based on various fairy type Pokemon.

"Settle down, you adorable stars!" Amy gasped as she wiped her forehead, shaking her head. "Jeeze, how does Peach manage to handle this? The Toads were one thing, but all these stars!"

"Mama?" A yellow Luma remarked as she circled around Amy.

Amy smiled as she held her hands together, grabbing hold of the yellow Luma and cuddling her. "Aww, you're so adorable, you can't be this much of a problem."

The Luma hiccuped, causing all of the Lumas in the room to hiccup as the room shook, with the mansion slowly being pulled out of the ground as everyone screamed inside.

"L-Lumas! Eeiiee!" Amy exclaimed as she screamed, holding down her red dress as she was lifted up in the air, watching various objects being lifted in the air as well.

* * *

Meta Knight was piloting the Halberd as all of the older Smashers were cruising inside it, with Sonic pacing back and forth as he was feeling nervous. Shadow turned his focus to Sonic, noticing the blue hedgehog pacing back and forth.

"Are you all right, Sonic?" Shadow remarked as he had his arms crossed.

Sonic sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, turning his head to Shadow. "You and I know how Amy can sometimes get a little... well, excited. And goes a bit too far with her... experiments."

"Oh come now, Sonic. You know that she'll turn it around." Shadow added as he moved his left hand around, opening his eyes again. "After she gets through all the hilarious wacky shenanigans that come with her, of course."

Meta Knight turned around as he had his small arm around his chair, facing Sonic and Shadow. "This Amy Rose person seems to be the kind of person who would fit perfectly here."

"Believe me, Meta Knight, she would." Sonic remarked as he placed his hands on Meta Knight, facing him face to mask. "Between the weird things that occur with her and her Piko Piko Hammer, she would not be out of place with us."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Amy was trying to make some popcorn for the kids as Megaman and Toon Link both groaned, all three of them being in the living room.

"Come on! What is taking this corn to pop so long? We're dying!" Toon Link stated as he pounded his fists on the yellow couch, throwing a little tantrum.

Amy turned around as she shook her right hand at Toon Link, her left hand on her hip. "Now just be patient, kid. You'll get some popcorn sooner than you think."

"I would be kicking Dr. Wily's ass in the time it's taking for this popcorn to make." Megaman blurted with a smirk as he folded his mechanical arms together.

Amy slapped Megaman across the face, clenching her fists as she was annoyed. "Hey! Watch your fucking mouth! There are kids here!"

Megaman whimpered as oily tears began forming in his eyes, with Toon Link laughing his butt off at the event that just occurred, the microwave shaking violently as it exploded, popcorn flooding the entire room as everyone sunk underneath it.


	3. Chapter 3

The older Smashers were going through Corneria in the Halberd, with them heading towards a gigantic mall as it was nighttime.

"Oh, I hope Amy isn't having a problem back at the mansion..." Princess Zelda stated as she was trying to do some knitting.

Pit leaned over Zelda as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. She's a tough girl, I'm sure she'll be able to handle the kids easily."

Samus Aran scoffed as she was cleaning off her armor, glancing at Pit. "Says you. You barely even know her!"

Pit shrugged in response as he wrapped his arms around Zelda again, who didn't seem to care.

"It's not like she's going to destroy the mansion in an attempt to calm the kids down, everyone..." Female Robin pointed out as she was reading through a book detailing the history of Smash Bros.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Amy Rose's stomach growled loudly as she sighed, rubbing her hand on her rumbling stomach as she shook her head, being inside the ruined donut shop as she sat near the donut case display.

"Gosh am I hungry... I sure could go for something," Amy remarked as she folded her arms together, murmuring. "I hope that the others aren't causing any problems right now."

The mansion shook violently as several screams were heard. Amy got onto her feet, rushing back into the mansion to see several of the kids rushing around the mansion, fleeing as the Villagers were chasing them with bombs, giggling mischievously as they were chucking smart bombs and motion sensor bombs all over the place, causing the mansion to shake violently.

"Oh no, no, no!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashed the bombs away with several powerful whacks, causing the mansion to shake several more times as the Villagers embraced it, Amy's hammer shaking just adding to the chaos of the mansion.


End file.
